parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney - Mickey Mouse the Disney Character
Mister McLean's movie-spoof of "Thomas and Friends" Cast *Thomas - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Edward - Arthur (Arthur Read) *Henry - Goofy (Disney) *Gordon - Hamm (Toy Story) *James - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Percy - Donald Duck (Disney) *Toby - Mr. Tickle (The Mr. Men Show) *Duck - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Donald - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Douglas - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Oliver - The Pink Panther *Emily - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Rosie - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Charlie - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) *Stanley - Stanley (Disney's Stanley) *Billy - Billy (Billy and Mandy) *Bill - Timon (Timon and Pumbaa) *Ben - Pumbaa (Timon and Pumbaa) *Boco - Larry (Spongebob Squarepants) *Daisy - Shenzi (The Lion King) *Mavis - Penelope Pitsotp (Looney Tunes) *Devious Diesel - Jafar (Aladdin) *Fergus - Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) *Arry - Jasper (101 Dalmatians) *Bert - Horace (101 Dalmatians) *Diesel 10 - Pete (Disney) *Splatter - Banzai (The Lion King) *Dodge - Ed (The Lion King) *Stepney - Droopy (Droopy) *Rocky - Rocky (Gumball) *Flora - Anais (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Salty - Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) *Harvey - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *Hiro - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Molly - Sue Ellen Armstrong (Arthur Reed) *Scruff - *Stephen - *Connor - Richard (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Caitlin - Nicole (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Belle - Panini (Chowder) *Bash - Ed (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) *Dash - Edd (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) *Norman - *Paxton - *Sidney - *Ferdinand - Eddy (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) *Winston - *Den - *Dart - *Fiery Flynn - Chowder (Chowder) *Timothy - Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Marion - Penny (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Gator - Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Reg - *Lady - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Stafford - *Spencer - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) *Dennis - *Peel Godred Engines - *The Works Diesel - *Barry - *Austerity Engine - *Bear - *Pip - *Emma - *Neville - *Hank - *Whiff - Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Samson - *Ryan - *Skiff - *Ashima - *Vinnie - *Gina - *Ivan - *Raul - *Frieda - *Murdoch - Banjo (Banjo Kazooie) *Skarloey - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Rheneas - Edmond (Cat) (Rock-A-Doodle) *Sir Handel - Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Peter Sam - Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Rusty - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Duncan - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *Duke - Brian (Family Guy) *Smudger - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail) *Bertram - *Mighty - Cat (CatDog) *Mac - Dog (CatDog) *Fearless Freddie - *Luke - Tommy (Rugrats) *Victor - Chuckie (Rugrats) *Millie - Kimi (Rugrats) *Proteus - Genie (Aladdin) *Ivo Hugh - *Fred (Diesel) - *Mark V - *Rex - Mario (Super Mario Bros) *Bert - Luigi (Super Mario Bros) *Mike - Yoshi (Super Mario Bros) *Toad - Toad (The Wind in the Willows) *Hector - *Annie - Amelia (The Aristocats) *Clarabel - Abigial (The Aristocats) *Slip Coaches - *Henrietta - Tigress (Kong Fu Panda) *Bertie - *Terence - *Harold - *Trevor - *Bulgy - Mojo Jojo (Rocket Robot on Wheels) *George - Darth Sidious (Star Wars) *Caroline - *Bulstrode - *Cranky - *Butch - *Elizabeth - *Madge - *Owen - *Merrick - *Jack - Fievel (An American Tail) *Alfie - *Byron - *Ned - *Isobella - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Nelson - Tony Toponi (An American Tail) *Oliver (Pack) - *Max - *Monty - *Buster - *Patrick - Scenes Vol. 1: The Adventures of Mickey Mouse Begins. *Disney - Mickey Mouse the Disney Character and Friends Part 1: Intro and Mickey Mouse Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Disney - Mickey Mouse the Disney Character and Friends Part 2: Arthur Read Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Disney - Mickey Mouse the Disney Character and Friends Part 3: Penelope Pussycat (George Carlin) *Disney - Mickey Mouse the Disney Character and Friends Part 4: Donald Duck's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *Disney - Mickey Mouse the Disney Character and Friends Part 5: Woolly Duck (George Carlin) *Disney - Mickey Mouse the Disney Character and Friends Part 6: Dark Lord (George Carlin) *Disney - Mickey Mouse the Disney Character and Friends Part 7: Hamm Takes a Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Disney - Mickey Mouse the Disney Character and Friends Part 8: Christopher Robin in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Disney - Mickey Mouse the Disney Character and Friends Part 9: Donald Duck Takes the Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Disney - Mickey Mouse the Disney Character and Friends Part 10: Mickey Mouse's Anthem (Sing-Along Song) and Ending Vol. 2: The Adventures of Mickey Mouse Continues. *Disney - Mickey Mouse the Disney Character and Friends Part 1: Intro and Come Out, Goofy Goof! (Ringo Starr-US) *Disney - Mickey Mouse the Disney Character and Friends Part 2: Goofy Goof to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *Disney - Mickey Mouse the Disney Character and Friends Part 3: Trouble in the Cottage (George Carlin) *Disney - Mickey Mouse the Disney Character and Friends Part 4: Goofy Goof's Special Medicene (George Carlin) *Disney - Mickey Mouse the Disney Character and Friends Part 5: Mr. Tickle the Tickly Man (George Carlin) *Disney - Mickey Mouse the Disney Character and Friends Part 6: Mickey Mouse Breaks the Rules (George Carlin) *Disney - Mickey Mouse the Disney Character and Friends Part 7: Orinoco's Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Disney - Mickey Mouse the Disney Character and Friends Part 8: Sir Emelius Browne (Sing-Along Song) and Ending Vol. 3: The Adventure of Mickey Mouse Never Stops. *Disney - Mickey Mouse the Disney Character and Friends Part 1: Intro and Donald Duck's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *Disney - Mickey Mouse the Disney Character and Friends Part 2: Woolly Duck (George Carlin) *Disney - Mickey Mouse the Disney Character and Friends Part 3: Heroes (George Carlin) *Disney - Mickey Mouse the Disney Character and Friends Part 4: Christopher Robin in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Disney - Mickey Mouse the Disney Character and Friends Part 5: One Good Turn (George Carlin) *Disney - Mickey Mouse the Disney Character and Friends Part 6: Goofy Goof's Special Medicene (George Carlin) *Disney - Mickey Mouse the Disney Character and Friends Part 7: The Flying Kipper and Ending Vol. 4: The Adventure of Mickey Mouse Lives On. *Disney - Mickey Mouse the Disney Character and Friends Part 1: Intro and Minnie Mouse's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US). *Disney - Mickey Mouse the Disney Character and Friends Part 2: Mickey Mouse and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon). *Disney - Mickey Mouse the Disney Character and Friends Part 3: Mojo Jojo Rides Again (Michael Brandon). *Disney - Mickey Mouse the Disney Character and Friends Part 4: Mr. Krabs's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon). *Disney - Mickey Mouse the Disney Character and Friends Part 5: A Close Shave for Daffy Duck (Ringo Starr-US). *Disney - Mickey Mouse the Disney Character and Friends Part 6: Penelope Pussycat (George Carlin). *Disney - Mickey Mouse the Disney Character and Friends Part 7: The World's Strongest Character (Alec Baldwin). *Disney - Mickey Mouse the Disney Character and Friends Part 7: There's No One Quite Like Minnie Mouse. *Disney - Mickey Mouse the Disney Character and Friends Part 8: Christopher Robin the Splendid Disney Character. *Disney - Mickey Mouse the Disney Character and Friends Part 9: The Roll Call and Ending. Notes: *These episodes will be told by Ringo Starr, George Carlin, Alec Baldwin, Michael Angelis, Michael Brandon, Pierce Bronsan, and Mark Moraghan for the US, inspired by Shining Time Station. Category:Mister Mclean Category:TTTE spoofs Category:Thomas & Friends Spoof